The Ninja Lord and the Prada Princess
by JanusKate
Summary: Every time the Cahills get together, Dan and Natalie fight. Will they hate each other forever? Will Natalie always be "that Kabra outcast"? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

This is all that's left of the legacy of my grandparents, a story of courage, love, and family which I now pass down to my own grandchildren. Entre now the tale of the Ninja Lord, and the Prada Princess.

TBC- To Be Continued.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, if I did I would be rich, famous, and a Janus. ;) Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie's POV:

I couldn't believe I was stuck in the same house as the stupid American git, Daniel Cahill until Fiske decided it was "safe from Vespers" at the Kabra Mansion. Ian, for some reason, didn't seem to mind so much. He had apparently befriended some the FLO people. Just because I was poor, and had been kidnapped by Vespers didn't mean I wasn't important.

"C'mon Prada Princess, at least give us the honor of dining with you."

Daniel spoke sarcastically. I ignored his half-hearted pleading at my door. Amy was still too shy to do any talking for herself. She had to send her little brother to do everything for her. They all thought his emerald eyes would bewitch me the same way Amy's jade ones had charmed Ian. They were wrong, surely I was superior to my brother. Father had known, hadn't he? Only mum was blind.

"Go away, you aren't even a real ninja, idiot boy." I called out. I could sense Daniel's fuming through the door and smirked.

"Sometimes I regret saving your life back in the gauntlet!" Oh, that was a low blow. The Gauntlet, the thing that finally proved my mother didn't love me.

"I hate you Daniel." I said

"The feeling is forever mutual." He spat.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's POV:

Who did that British snob think she was anyway, insulting me like that? Sure, I didn't mean all the rude things I said, but I couldn't stand there and let her think she was better than me! I saved her life once, and helped save it a second time, but I was never good enough. I tried, and tried to be her friend, for Grace's sake. But the Prada Princess had crossed the line today, let her go hungry for a night; maybe that would bring her down off her high horse. I stomped into the dining room and all eyes turned to me, "Where's Natalie?" Amy asked

"The she-devil is in her room, and she's not leaving. She won't eat with us." I spat, slumping into my chair.

"What happened?" Amy pushed further

"None of your business!" I fairly yelled

"Okay kiddos, that's enough. I'll go get the Kabra chick." Nellie spoke in her intriguing accent. Her voice calling me 'kiddo' calmed me down, and I felt a prick at my heart. Would Mom have called me 'kiddo' too?

**I do not own the 39 Clues, or their characters! If I did, Natalie and Evan would (clearly) still be alive, and I would be Jonah Wizard's BFF**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm so sorry

**There will be a slight delay in the next chapter of The Ninja Lord and the Prada Princess. I seem to have lost my notebook. It should be easy to find, but it may cause another 1-2 day delay. My apologies.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nellie's POV:

I strode up flights of stairs until I came to Natalie's not-so-temporary-as-she-believed bedroom, and opened the door. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" the girl scolded, sobbing.

"Not when someone is crying."

I sat down, pulling the small thirteen year old into my lap. Natalie wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. Ironically, it was the one she'd pulled a bullet out of. "Why am I worth so little?" Natalie aksed, "Mum hated me, daddy left, and Ian must detest me as well; I've been nothing but rude to his friends."

"You know kiddo, putting other people down never makes you feel better about yourself. I bet if you give everyone a chance, you'll see they'd love to be your friends."

"No they won't, they all hate me. Dan said he hates me, and he and Amy are the nicest Cahills I know!" Natalie almost couldn't seem to choke the words out.

"Tell you what kiddo, You and I and the other girls will go shopping tomorrow," there, that out to cheer her up, "You try being nice to them, and they will like you. I promise. She nodded slowly, and I pulled her closer to me, stroking her hair. She may have been a full 13 years old, but she was still just a kid. All of them were; far too young for all they'd been through. After a minute, I left the room, promising to bring food up later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or their characters. Although... *checks for secret bank account in Switzerland* DARN! Spent it all on chocolate!**


End file.
